insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
Insurgency
Insurgency (also known as INS, or Insurgency 2) is the second installment in the ''Insurgency'' series and was developed and published by New World Interactive. It is the follow-up game to the award-winning Source mod, Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat. It was officially released on January 22, 2014 on Steam. In February 2017, NWI confirmed that the game would no longer receive content updates (except from bug fixes), due to focusing on the development of Insurgency: Sandstorm.http://newworldinteractive.com/state-of-new-worlds-games-2017/ Gameplay Mechanics Insurgency has several game mechanics that makes the title unique from other first person shooters. Generally speaking, the mechanics of Insurgency are a mixture of arcade-oriented shooters such as Counter-Strike, Call of Duty, Battlefield and more realism-focused games such as the Red Orchestra and ARMA series, but overall, the game's goal is closer to realism. Due to this interesting combination, gameplay involves fast and tactical movement, as eliminating the enemy and capturing objectives are equally important. Content Updates and DLC Molotov Spring Released March 27, 2014, this content update added two maps, four game modes, the FAL assault rifle, the AN-M14 incendiary grenade, two optic attachments, a single player practice mode, updated coop, as well as general updates. Sinjar Released June 4, 2014, this content update added the Sinjar map, the M14 EBR battle rifle, the integration of mod support, as well as general updates. Hunt Released August 4, 2014, this content update added the Panj map, a new coop Hunt gamemode, underbarrel grenade launchers (M203, GP-25), the Red Dot optic, and various updates accross the board. Nightfall Released October 29, 2014, this content update added the M4A1 carbine, the AK-74 assault rifle, the Flare Gun, night maps, Night Vision Goggles, and revises several of the existing weapon models. Update 12/12/2014 Released December 12, 2014, this unnamed content update added the M45 and M1911 pistols, improvements to Survival gameplay, and other miscellaneous changes. It also includes new night versions of Buhriz and Revolt, as well as gameplay changes to Revolt. New Survival maps Sinjar, Verticality, and Heights have also been included. The full changelist with specific update details can be found here on Steam. Achievements Reception The first reviews for Insurgency were mixed or above average. Insurgency received an average of 75 on MetacriticInsurgency for PC Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More at Metacritic - retrieved July 24, 2014. Note that there have been significant changes to the game since these reviews were written. * Gamespot gave the game a 7.0 out of 10Insurgency Review - Gamespot.com - retrieved July 24, 2014, saying that "intense tactical encounters filled with firefights and flying bodies prove thrilling enough to make it easy to look beyond Insurgency's less impressive visual design. The team dynamic and unique squad system inject something different into the mix too, offering match after match of absorbing cooperative killing that proves good looks aren't everything." * IGN gave the game a 7.5 out of 10Insurgency Review - IGN.com - retrieved July 24, 2014, saying that "it’s slow, and methodical, and there isn’t a grindable unlock or weapon crate to be found. It attempts to make you think about every step you take and every slight weapon tweak, but the odd hitboxes and frustrating lack of saved loadouts undermines some of the good work." * PC Gamer gave the game a 77 out of 100Insurgency Review - PCGamer.com - retrieved July 24, 2014, saying that "there may be prettier and more heavily populated first person shooters, but few reward teamwork as well as Insurgency." Soundtrack Media Official Insurgency Early Access Teaser External links * Insurgency on Steam Store * Official Facebook page * Insurgency Roadmap